No Need For Words
by XShadowWriterX
Summary: James sticks up for Lily. What more can I say?


**Title: No Needed Words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me.**

James was tired and sweaty after a particularly difficult Quidditch practice. Of course, he is captain, so if he wanted to, he could make them easier. But, he really wants to beat Slytherin for the cup this year. They'd lost last year and the year before because of one bloody git of a captain and this year, James intended to win.

He was just leaving the locker room, when he ran into none other than Lily Evans. She was reading a book (as usual) and still and managing to walk without tripping. That girl never ceased to amaze James. He quickly looked her over like he always does when he sees her. He can't help himself, she's just too beautiful. His eyes wandered briefly to her chest, but he immediately forced his gaze back to her face.

If there was one thing James Potter hated, it was men who violated woman. He would never even dream of slapping a girl's butt in public or saying dirty things when a pretty one walks by. It disgusted him when a man did something like that, especially if the girl he was with didn't like it. Those types of guys were 100 gits if James had ever known one.

He grinned warmly at Lily, "Hey Evans, funny seeing you here. What brings such a pretty girl as you to the sweaty, smelly boys' locker room?" he asked. Lily looked up at him, surprised. Apparently, she hadn't noticed she was even passing this way until James spoke to her.

Her eyes grew wide and a dreamy expression formed on her face before she could stop it at the handsome figure in front of her. He was wearing his usual half grin and was missing a shirt because of the heat. She nearly swooned. However, she quickly realized that she had lost control and forced herself back into reality. Everyone knew that Lily loved James Potter just about as much as he loves her, even James and Lily themselves. But, she wasn't about to admit that she even liked such a self-centered git.

Lily was not in the mood to deal with him, and so narrowed her eyes at James. "I was just taking a walk and didn't realize I was passing by here as you were coming out. I'll be sure not to let it happen again." She replies coolly.

James looks genuinely hurt for a moment before returning to his smirk. She's obviously had a bad day today. Normally, she isn't that cool, just a playful kind of mean. He was about to make a comment on her day, when a few of the guys from the Slytherin Quidditch team made an appearance.

The Slytherins were having their Quidditch practice right after the Gryffindors today. This usually happens once a week or so, but there's usually at least ten minutes or so scheduled between the two practices because of the large rivalry between Slytherins and Gryffindors. These guys must just be early, who knows why.

"Hey there Evans. Got your nose stuck in another boring book, I see?" sneered the apparent leader of the group. James immediately recognized him as Malfoy, a fellow seventh year who played Chaser for the Slytherins.

Malfoy grabbed the book out of her hand and waved it around out of her reach. The other boys around him laughed and they played a bit of catch with Lily's book. James glared at them all and decided to step in.

"Give the book back, Malfoy. I'm sure Lily would be willing to teach you to read if you just asked nicely." He shot, smirking. Malfoy looked appalled and pulled out his wand.

"Why don't you make me Potter?" he spat. James' hand went immediately for his wand, but then he pulled it back and attempted to cool his temper.

"Malfoy, I don't want to…" he started, calmly. But, Malfoy cut him off.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you don't misbehave in front of your girlfriend. Short leash she's got you on, eh Potter?" he replied with his usual sneer. The group laughed in unison behind him. They all stopped when James shot them a look. James Potter was a thousand times more frightening than Lucius Malfoy.

"She's not my girlfriend. Yet." James added, smirking. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lily laugh a bit. James grinned even wider and drew out his wand, aimed it straight at Malfoy and Lily's book was in his hand. He hadn't needed to use incantations for such easy spells since fifth year.

Malfoy looked shocked that James was able to outsmart him so easily. His eyes widened comically and he stuttered out words that were probably a witty remark gone wrong. James and Lily bust out laughing and Malfoy stalked onto the Quidditch pitch, scowling.

When they finally calmed down, James handed Lily her book and, without any words, leaned in to kiss her. He expected her to pull away, and was extremely surprised when she reacted immediately, deepening the kiss. James lovingly stroked Lily's soft hair as they pulled back for air.

James grabbed her hand in his and they walked away toward the castle together, smiling. There were no words to describe how either of them felt, but that was okay, because there was no need for words.

* * *

What do you think? Was it any good? 


End file.
